Protecting You
by TwiliDragonRin
Summary: After a devastating defeat, a certain cosmic woman lifts the spirits of a certain Mushroom Princess. [PeachxRosalina] Oneshot.
Peach struggled to get out of Bowser's grip. As tears burned her eyes, she tried slapping his wrists in a desperate attempt to break away from him. Robin approached from behind getting his one of his tomes ready to use on Peach. From the distance, Rosalina stood back up and glared at Bowser.

"Let her go Bowser!" Rosalina hissed.

"This is a match, Rosalina!" Robin called out with his harsh tone. "If she can't help but fall for our tactics then she shouldn't be here."

Bowser chuckled. "It seems that our little Peach likes to be the damsel in distress. Let her!"

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" Peach cried out. "Let me go!"

Rosalina dashed towards them only to have Robin throw out an Arcfire to stop Rosalina dead in her tracks. Bowser slammed Peach down on the ground and stepped aside as Robin pulled out a purple tome.

"Nosferatu!"

A dark purple aura extended out from his hand and encased around Peach. The princess began to scream in agony as she felt her own life force being stolen right from her. Rosalina noticed the cuts and scrapes on Robin's face beginning to heal. As the aura dispelled from Peach's body, Robin tossed the book aside and pulled out his Levin Sword. Electricity engulfed the sword as he slashed at Peach, hitting her in the abdomen and electricity surging through her body.

The Arcfire died out finally allowing for Rosalina to rush in and swoop down and knock Robin off his feet hard with an uppercut with her wand. Peach collapsed on the ground and Rosalina dove in and caught her. Robin tried to get back up in front of her and Bowser tried to grab them both. Rosalina sweep her legs and once again brought Robin off of his feet. Bowser however jumped over this attack and slashed his claws at both woman.

Rosalina lost her grip on Peach and both women collapsed on the ground. Robin pressed his boot on Rosalina's chest and aimed his hand directly in front of Rosalina.

"Thoron," he whispered and shot out a giant blast of lightning.

Bowser grabbed Peach and pinned her down on the ground. The princess yet again struggled to get out of his grip. She kicked him in his abdomen with her high heel, but Bowser remained un-phased by this. He chuckled and pressed his claw on Peach's chest, he leaned down to Peach's ear and whispered.

"Even when you try you still can barely lay a hand on me. You lost, now go crawl back to your useless plumber, not like he's willing to defend you after this pathetic display."

He forcefully shoved her into the ground and out went the princess, ending the brutal match. As the crowd around them cheered, Bowser raised his claws in the air and cheered. Robin joined Bowser at his side and put away his tome within his coat. A bright light engulfed both teams and beamed them both out of the arena.

Rosalina woke up and realized that she was in the infirmary room. She didn't remember much of the match, all she remembered was being blasted by lightning and that was it. She pressed her palm to her face and sighed. Not one of her best matches. Rosalina noticed Peach sitting upright on the bed right next to her. She smiled but it faded when she saw the lifeless look in the princess' eyes.

"Peach?" Rosalina called out. "Peach." With no response from her, Rosalina pulled the covers aside and rose on her feet. She sat on Peach's bed and placed a hand over hers. The contact snapped Peach out of her trance. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just been thinking..."

Peach's voice is soft, a little more than it always was and it scared her. Something definitely is wrong.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? Was it because of the match?"

Peach hid her face within Rosalina's chest and began crying. Rosalina blinked before wrapping her arms around the princess. She knew Peach was never good around Bowser, but this was on a whole other level. Did he do something after the blast? Peach's grip on Rosalina's gown tightened.

Rosalina brushed the princess' hair. "Shh it's going to be okay," she cooed.

"It's not going to be okay! I'm pathetic! Weak and pathetic! He's right, Bowser's right! No matter how hard I try I could never actually hurt Bowser! I couldn't even defend you..." Rosalina was taken back by the sudden interest in her. "Why...why would Mario even want to defend someone who's weak as me?"

"Because he cares about you," Rosalina began. "He wants to make sure you're safe, he doesn't want you to ever suffer the same way you did today."

"But I don't want to be protected...I want to defend myself. I want to be as strong as you, Rosa. I want to be as strong as you are so I don't have to depend on anyone anymore."

A blush crept up to Rosalina's cheeks. "As strong as me?"

Peach nodded. "The one thing they never allow you to do as a princess is teach you how to defend yourself. You either learn it some other way or you become the damsel in distress. Why do you think people look down on me? I was the first of anyone's kind to be a damsel."

"But being a damsel is not necessarily a bad thing now is it? How I see it, it would be a better way for someone to be able to protect to you." Rosalina cupped Peach's cheek and relished the fact that she was even able to hold the princess this way. She brushed away the tears with her thumb and smiled. "If anything, I want to protect you. If Mario ever says that he would stop then I will take the job instead. No. i would make it my first priority."

"R-Rosa..." Peach gasped.

"You'll get stronger, Peach and I don't doubt that. It takes time." Leaning in and giving the princess a peck on her forehead, Rosalina once again stared at Peach with that small radiant smile of hers. "And until then, I'll continue to protect you. At least I would try. I'm so sorry I did not help in our match."

Peach shook her head and caressed Rosalina's cheek. "Don't apologize, Rosalina...it doesn't seem to suit you at all. I apologize for crying-"

Rosalina gently placed a finger upon Peach's lips. "Shh, no. I don't want you to apologize either. it also doesn't suit you."

Peach leaned in against Rosalina's body and rested her head against Rosalina's chest. She wove her arms around Rosalina's waist as Rosalina brushed Peach's golden hair.

"I actually must admit, I do feel safe in your arms," Peach muttered just above a whisper.

The cosmic woman felt a warm feeling build up within her chest. "I love having you in my grasp," she whispered in a low husky voice.

Rosalina slightly pulled herself away from Peach and held the princess' chin. Both women stared into each other's eyes only to break eye contact by closing the distance between them with a kiss. Peach cupped Rosalina's cheeks as Rosalina ran her fingers through Peach's hair. They lied down on Peach's bed, their hands roaming around each others bodies. After what seemed like eternity, they both pulled away from the kiss and Peach returned into Rosalina's embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: A short little oneshot that had been roaming around in my mind for a few days. This story is not from the same universe that my other story, _Through the Space and the Fields,_ is set in so Peach x Rosalina is not canon in that story. Though...it could happen. Reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
